


Garden

by Josie_Luma



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, floyd is actually nice for once, riddle regrets his actions actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Luma/pseuds/Josie_Luma
Summary: Riddle informs Floyd he's a bad person, thinking he already knows.Floyd didn't take it so well.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Garden

It was a cool afternoon at Night Raven College when Riddle stepped out of his last class for the day. Carrying a few books in his hands, he was careful not to fall, or run into anyone. Such a clumsy mistake didn't fit him well and he preferred making it to the library without incident.

As he walked down the now crowded hallway, he was already planning his evening. This, though seeming meticulous, was routine for him and most evenings went the same. Go to the library, do homework, study for a bit and go back to Heartslabyul. 

The plans, as of now, were vague, but Riddle would flesh them out when he got to the library. Until then, it was mostly about getting to the library without incident. Incidents such as-

“Hey, Goldfish!”

-that one.

Riddle let out a heavy sigh. Turning around was pointless, as Riddle already knew who'd called him. Who else would use such an awful nickname?

“Floyd,” He said, not really bothering to turn to face the student who had quickly ran up next to him. “What do you want?”

Floyd's grin quickly fell into a slight pout. “Eh...you're so mean, Goldfish. Not even a hello?”

Riddle could already feel a headache coming on. It was hard to tell if Floyd really was as air headed as he tended to be, or if it was just an act in order to make everyone more upset with him, though Riddle suspected it was the ladder.

“Just tell me what you're here for. I'm busy.” Riddle snapped. Though he already had a short temper, it was far shorter with Floyd.

“Fine, fine,” Floyd sighed. “I came cause I wanted to show you something!”

Floyd began to root around in his pants pocket, only for Riddle to sigh and push past him. Whatever horrendous thing Floyd was about to unsheathe from his pocket, Riddle wanted absolutely no part in it.

“Eh? Hey Goldfish, don't you wanna see?” Floyd asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Of course not!” Riddle quickly fired back. “Whatever it is, it's probably as horrible as you are!”

Floyd sulked.

“Aw...you're so mean...” He mumbled.

Uncharacteristically, Floyd turned around and walked off, not bothering Riddle any more than he had. Watching him go, Riddle bit his tongue. What he said wasn't _rude_ , was it? Even if it was, it was true and really needed to be said.

Floyd _himself_ was rude, constantly bothering people around him, even if they didn't want to be around him. Never really caring for the consequences of his actions and leaving other people to clean up his mess. It was glaringly clear he needed to be put in his place, but nobody could stand him enough to do it.

Deciding against the thought he should apologize, Riddle turned around, heading back in the direction of the library. He pushed the event out of his mind, reminding himself that he didn't have time to waste on Floyd.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone off without any other interruption and before Riddle knew it, classes were over once again the next day, a Friday, to be exact. He walked out with significantly more books and papers than yesterday though, stumbling slightly through the halls with his short legs offering little help.

Once again, his plans were unchanging. Go to the library, work on homework, study and go back to the dorm. Riddle's life had been like this all throughout his time at NRC. Sometimes, it felt like days blurred together with how similar they were. So similar that sometimes-

“Goldfish!”

-events could be predicted.

Riddle winced. A stack of books and papers hindered his ability to walk much faster than he already was, let along go fast enough to get away from Floyd.

“What? What is it this time?” Riddle asked, venom lacing his tone.

Floyd ran up next to him, wearing the most neutral expression Riddle had ever seen from him.

“Let me get those for you!” He said.

Carefully, Floyd lifted the stack from Riddle's arms, taking care not to touch the dorm head himself. He heaved the books against his chest, letting out a small huff from the weight.

Riddle starred at him, dumbfounded. Had Floyd just...done something nice?

No. There's no way.

Riddle's shocked expression quickly turned into one of contempt. 

“For the last time, what do you want? If you don't tell me, I'm just going to leave.” Riddle snapped. Never, in a million years, would Floyd _ever_ do something nice for someone unless he wanted something.

Floyd, used to facing vilification from Riddle, just smiled.

“I just wanted to see you! You were struggling with these, weren't you?”

Though Riddle would never admit it, _especially_ to Floyd, he really was struggling with his books and feared causing an accident. 

Riddle simply huffed in response, turning away from the eel, rather than praise him for such a small gesture.

The two walked in silence, Floyd's gaze locked onto Riddle the entire time, making the dorm head slightly uncomfortable, but far more annoyed. 

An entire eternity seemed to pass before the two reached the library doors, Riddle pushing them open and entering, Floyd following close behind.

The library was silent, save for the sounds of writing, books shuffling and the occasional whisper from quiet conversations. The peace was calming to Riddle. The perfect place to go and calm down after a long day of classes. Floyd, however, didn't find the room to be as calming. Rather, he found it to be boring. Nothing interesting ever happened there and when it did, the situation was defused way too fast.

Riddle took a seat at an empty table and placing his hand in his palm. Floyd placed his stuff next to him, shoving his hands into his pocket and leaving wordlessly.

The dorm head, though thankful Floyd didn't stick around to harass him, was beyond confused. Never before had he seen Floyd calm and quiet. It was so weird that it was almost disturbing.

Though nothing in his routine had changed that day, Riddle still felt the day's significance, as if it really meant something.

* * *

Riddle woke up hazily in his room. Yesterday was weird, though nothing had inherently changed. He was looking forward to today, though.

It was a warm Saturday morning; 6am to be exact. That meant he could take it easy today. Though there was no real need to, he still woke up at 6 as always. From there, he would have breakfast and plan out the rest of his day from there. A day that wasn't properly planned out was a day wasted, after all.

Riddle swung his legs off the side of his bed and stretched after standing, walking over to his closet to get changed for the day.

After doing so, he walked back over to his bed, pulling the covers back up and tucking them down. He fluffed the pillows and placed them perfectly in their spot on the bed frame. Despite having such a nice bed, it was large and felt somewhat lonely at times. Still, Riddle figured he shouldn't complain and walked out of his room.

Outside, he spotted someone sitting at the table, perking up when they saw him. Riddle upon realizing who it was, prepared his still somewhat tired muscles to turn and run.

Out of _all_ people to see first thing in the morning, what kind of horrid luck did he have to have to see _Floyd?_

Floyd stood up, speed walking over to where Riddle stood, holding a box in his hands. As Floyd got close, Riddle took a step back, preparing for his personal space and mental capacity to be invaded. 

Instead, Floyd held out the box to him. 

“Goldfish! I made something for you!” He said cheerfully, practically beaming. 

It was 6am, right?? Why was Floyd up and active so early? And what the hell could _possibly_ be in the box he was holding? At this point, Riddle was fully expecting it to contain something awful like trash from the dumpsters outside, or just be completely empty. 

Nervously, Riddle took the box from Floyd's hands. It was matte and smooth, even accented with a red bow. Riddle's eyebrows furrowed at the weight. It was slightly heavy, but in a familiar way. 

“Well, see you around!” Floyd said, casually walking away from Riddle and out of the dorm entirely. Riddle watched him leave, confusion plastered all over his face.

After he was sure Floyd was gone, Riddle placed the box on the table. If it was some kind of prank, the least he could do was make sure Floyd wasn't there to see his reaction. Though a small one, it would still be a victory for him. 

Despite his better judgement, Riddle lifted the small bit of tape sealing the box closed. With a sigh to relieve his nerves, he pushed the box's lid open, taking a step back in case anything popped out. 

Instead, an enticing smell wafted from the box. Riddle turned his head to see a large strawberry tart sitting inside, in place of whatever horrors he had been expecting.

Riddle walked away, only to return with a fork, knife and a plate. Even though the contents seemed innocent enough, he hadn't ruled out the idea that the tart had been soiled in some way. He cut into it with the knife and slid a piece out, carefully placing it onto his plate and inspecting it further. 

Though, once again, the tart had passed a visual inspection, there was still one thing left to check.

Riddle dug his fork into the end of the tart slice, taking off a small bit of it and lifting it up to his now slightly parted lips. He placed the fork into his mouth, nervously tasting the gift, expecting a horrendous taste to fill his mouth. 

Instead, it was sweet, just the way a tart should be. Riddle's eyes lit up, eating another bite of the delectable treat. Though it was nothing like what Trey could make, that didn't mean it wasn't any good. 

By the time he'd realized there could _still_ be something wrong with the dessert, he'd already eaten two slices and was going in for a third. He recoiled, placing his knife down and covering his mouth. For a minute Riddle considered getting rid of the gift altogether with fear that it had been tampered with. Still, he figured that it would be a waste if it was okay and it would be rude of him to throw out something someone had worked on for him.

Instead of throwing it out, Riddle placed the tart in the fridge, waiting for something horrible to happen to him for eating it.

By the end of the day though, nothing had happened and it had marked the second day in a row Floyd had done something unexpectedly kind for him.

* * *

After the the surprise gift, Riddle didn't see Floyd at all for the rest of Saturday, or throughout Sunday. It was odd and unnatural, just like Friday and Saturday had been. Sunday was so normal it was almost alarming. Without Floyd there to constantly harass him, the day almost felt incomplete.

That's not to mention the unexpectedly kind things Floyd had done for him over the past days. Everything just felt odd, but Riddle had opted to ignore it. The last thing he needed to worry about right now was Floyd being _nice._ If anything, he should be over the moon he wasn't being harassed as normal.

That was however, until the following Monday arrived.

Riddle had walked into the cafeteria as normal, scouting out his dorm mates to sit with. This had grown to be normal and Riddle would be beyond lying if he said he hated it. It felt nice to have people to sit with and talk to during lunch. 

Just as he spied the others though, a hand latched onto his arm and he was being pulled off, much to his dismay.

As if to add insult to injury, he quickly realized the person who was pulling him away was none other than he one he'd been avoiding thinking about for the past few days: Floyd.

“Floyd!” Riddle shouted, annoyed. “Let go of me!”

“Calm down, Goldfish! I just want to take you somewhere!” Floyd responded, turning around so Riddle could see his ever present smile.

Riddle only scowled at him. It wasn't like he could get away. Floyd had an iron clad grip and even if he didn't, it was plain to see he was much stronger than Riddle. This didn't mean he didn't try to get Floyd to let go though, but with one arm stuck in Floyd's grip and the other holding his lunch, he couldn't pose much resistance.

Floyd left the lunch room, Riddle in tow, and went down a few different paths. The more they walked, the less Riddle recognized where they were. It started off with just a few paths he was somewhat unfamiliar with, but it eventually evolved into the dorm head being completely lost. How much free time did Floyd have? Did he know every corner of the school?

Riddle was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize they had stopped walking. It wasn't until Floyd called out to him that Riddle snapped out of it.

“We're here!” Floyd said, gesturing around the area. 

Riddle looked around. The whole area was teeming with plant life, various wild flowers and grass sprung up all over. The buzz of bugs could be heard from all around and the path they stood on was lined with large, flat, white stones, pushed apart by the grass that had grown between them. A small, white, marble gazebo sat at the center of it all. Though various vines and flowers had grown around it, the inside, lined with wood, remained intact, along with the set of chairs and table.

Eyes shining, Riddle took in the scene, awestruck that something so beautiful could go unnoticed for so long at NRC. Floyd watching Riddle gawk at the structure in front of them.

“So...what do you think Goldfish?” Floyd asked, snickering slightly from Riddle's reaction. 

Instead of responding, Riddle walked up to the gazebo, sitting down on one of the chairs and placing his lunch on the slightly dusty table. His eyes traced the interior carefully, soaking in all of the details of the old building.

Floyd took the chance to sit down across from him, gazing out at the empty field they were surrounded by and quietly eating his lunch.

After a few more moments of silence, Riddle finally spoke up.

“Hey, Floyd?” He said softly, but just loud enough that Floyd could hear him.

“What is it?” Floyd responded, turning his gaze to Riddle, who was now looking absentmindedly at the field.

Riddle's hands curled in his lap as his eyes darted around. He was nervous, but for what? So what if Floyd was being nice to him all of the sudden, it didn't mean he was a good person now, right?

“You've been acting...weird...lately...” Riddle's voice trailed off as he spoke. The usual confidence he spoke with had slipped away, leaving him with a soft, nervous tone. He hated feeling nervous, but there were times when it was unavoidable, like now.

“Oh, really?” Floyd said, his expression shifting into a smirk. “Weird how?”

Riddle winced. Despite the fact that he knew Floyd would say that, he didn't know how to answer it himself. He didn't know _what_ about Floyd was weird. Though his actions were nice, that didn't mean he, as a person, was.

“You tell me!” Riddle shouted. “You've been so _nice_ as of late! With my books and the tart and now you're bringing me here? Why are you being so nice?”

Floyd, though somewhat taken aback by Riddle's newfound intensity, leaned forward, placing his head in the palm of his hand, arm sitting at the center of the table. His face was close to Riddle's, who backed up slightly at the close proximity. 

“That's an easy question, Goldfish!” Floyd said, smiling. Riddle was slightly unnerved with how calm he was. “It's because I love you, of course!”

For a minute, Riddle remained calm and still. So much so that Floyd grew somewhat concerned. Then, all at once-

**"HUH??”**

Riddle's face grew to be the same shade as his hair as he stumbled, eventually falling off of his chair and hitting the ground.

Floyd stood up quickly, rounding the table only to see Riddle kneeling down on the floor, one hand propping him upright and the other covering his glowing cheeks. 

“W....what did you say....?” Riddle asked, voice muffled slightly from his gloved hand.

Floyd's face shifted back to a smile as he sat down next to the embarrassed dorm head, crossing his legs.

“I said I love you, Riddle!”

Riddle sunk down at the use of his name, trying to hide his ever reddening face, much to Floyd's amusement.

“And....what if I....don't love you back....?” Riddle said softly, his voice growing quieter with every word.

Floyd reached his hand out, placing it softly on Riddle's head and running his hands through his hair. Riddle flinched, but didn't pull Floyd's hand away.

“Then I'll keep being nice to you until you do.” Floyd said calmly.

Riddle looked back up at him, his face nervous, but somewhat shy.

“If that's the case, it probably won't be long until I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. That was the longest thing I've ever written.  
> I just wanted to post it cause 5 hours of non-stop writing is hell after a 3 month break.  
> Yuuki, if you're reading this, I'm holding you to that fic where Iida kills someone with a Wii remote.  
>  _time to never write ever again!_


End file.
